Rebirth Files Book 2:Revelations
by Doomblade
Summary: When Wesker moves his plans to Brazil, 4 members of the newly formed Wolfpack are sent to contain the problem. However, without the rest of their team, they will need the help of an unexpected ally to even get out alive. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really excited for this story. Rebirth files was one of my most successful stories on this site, so thanks to everyone who left reviews, added me to alerts, etc. With all that in mind, let's get started.**

**Chicago, 2 weeks after Paris outbreak**

Leon awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. He kicked the covers off and sat on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair. "Another damn nightmare…." He said. He turned and sighed with relief. Claire was still sound asleep under the blanket. He walked to her side of the bed and smiled at the content look on her face. "Well, I better do something productive. Since I can't sleep."

Sitting down at his computer set up beside the kitchen, Leon activated his BSAA account and began to surf through BSAA channels for any new relating to Wesker. He came to a secure file requiring voice recognition. "Welcome to file 350. Please state your BSAA information." A computerized voiced said.

Leon cleared his throat. "Special agent Leon S. Kennedy. Assistant captain of BSAA wolfpack." He said clearly. The computer made a chiming sound and the file was opened. He activated the audio file.

The man's voice carried a distinctly Spanish tone to it, so that narrowed down what branch this recording came from. "We have begun to suspect a mole within our branch. We were looking into a possible link between Wesker and a biological research company that has a headquarters in Sao Paulo. When we arrived, however, all their equipment and files were either gone, or burned." He said, irritated.

"Sao Paulo? Why in the hell would Wesker be in Brazil?" Leon said, glancing briefly at the clock. One in the morning. He went to the next entry. This would certainly be a long session.

"Things here are becoming worse. Following the failed operation in Sao, members of our security force began to vanish. No explanation at all, they just go radio silent. The researchers here are growing uneasy. I and my partner are the only two agents here, so those security teams are our last line of defense in case the worst happens. I fear the worst…." The man trailed off, clicking his recorder.

Those were the only two recordings. The agent had not checked in since. In fact, according to the files coming out of that base, no one had contacted Mason or anyone else for at least 8 days. "Somehow, I get the feeling, were going into Brazil next…" Leon sighed. He knew regulations. If a whole base is totally silent for at least 5 days, it warranted looking into, and with Wesker possibly being involved, Wolfpack was likely going to be the team chosen to do so. "This is going to be bad." He said.

"Leon? Why are you up?" Leon jumped a bit and turned to see Claire standing behind him.

"Sorry, Claire. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just couldn't sleep." Leon said, shutting down the files

Claire, her hair messy without its normal ponytail, shook her head. "Leon, I've been listening to you. You know, checking those files everyday isn't helping your sleep problems." She said. Leon sighed. Once, again, he never could hide anything from this girl. "Tell me what's wrong, Leon." She said.

"A base in Brazil. They were on the verge of finding things about Wesker, now they've gone quiet. This fall's under Wolfpacks directive. I'm a bit nervous about this." He said, staring at the floor.

"Leon, Chris is the commander. You let him worry about all this. You're worrying for nothing, okay? Besides, if it comes to that, you said you would always protect me, and I plan to hold you to that promise." She said. Leon stood up, smiling. She always could make him feel better.

He hugged her around her waist and smiled down at her. "Thanks Claire. I needed that." He said, kissing her quickly. "Now…I think I should try to sleep. Never know when we could get called in." he said as he went back toward the bedroom. Claire followed and lay down next to him, burying her face in his dark shirt. "Goodnight Claire" he said, wrapping his arms around her again. She smiled into his chest.

"Goodnight, Leon." She said. She waited until she heard him snoring softly before drifting off herself

**Chris's apartment**

Claire had been more right then she had known. Chris had not slept through the night since the day Wolfpack was formed. Sanders and Marcum had been sent back to England, having being re-assigned to a different team. Chris was determined to make sure no one on this team was killed.

"Wherever you are, Wesker. I'll find you, and I'll see to it personally that you die, you son of a bitch." Chris growled, pouring himself into his research. Jill was asleep on the couch behind him, having been helping him. His cell phone rang and he quickly pressed it into his ear. "Commander Redfield."

"Chris. How wonderful to hear your voice. I do hope your sleeping, you sound dead tired." A familiar voice said. Chris felt a surge of anger, confusion, and a glimmer of fear enter into his system.

"How did you get my number Wesker?" he growled. Wesker chuckled from the other side.

"Well, once we took over this little compound, we merely had to look up your information in the BSAA personnel files. Wolfpack, eh? A whole unit dedicated to capturing me? I'm honored, truly I am."

"The whole BSAA want your head on a plate Wesker." Chris said, typing in the number attempting to trace it. Wesker again laughed, clearly enjoying this little game. "What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"You are, Chris. I hope you know, it's hopeless to stop me now. You and your little friends didn't stop operation rebirth. You merely delayed the inevitable, but I'm sure you'll come to realize that soon enough. Farewell, and please, give my regards to your director" Wesker said. The line cut.

The computer dinged, a blue light began to spin on the digital image of the world map. "Got you, you bastard." Chris said triangulating the final position. The light focused into a narrow point. Chris typed the appropriate keys, and the information of the place of the call came up in a small data sheet.

Location-

Vitoria, Brazil 15 miles south of Sao Paulo

Affiliation-primary base of operations for Brazilian branch of BSAA operatives

Leadership-Researcher Edward Grant

Status-Gone dark as of 8 days ago. Those inside are considered missing in action until further investigation proves otherwise.

Chris sighed heavily. "I knew something wasn't right here." He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus. He took another look at his watch. "It's almost two in the morning. No use in trying to contact Mason. He covered Jill with his jacket and went to his bed. After laying with his eyes open for about 10 more minutes, he drifted off into an uneasy, but comforting sleep none the less.

**Next morning**

"Director Mason, the members of Wolfpack you called in are here." Mason's assistant said.

Billy, Rebecca, Carlos and Barry entered his office with sour looks on their faces. Billy looked around, apparently thrown that only four of them had been called in. "Billy, is there a problem?" Mason said.

"Just wondering where Chris and the others are, sir." Billy said. Since completing his assault training, Billy had grown far more respectful than he had once been. "If you don't care to say so." He went on.

"Chris, Leon, Claire, and Jill are going to be assigned to a separate mission. Now, allow me to brief you quickly. Eight days ago, agent Taylor Mendez radioed that several personnel from our bas in Brazil had begun to vanish. We said we would look into it, but he never responded. Now the whole base is silent."

"What does this have to do with us? I thought you had a whole department for this stuff." Barry said.

"The base was investigating Wesker's activity in the area. Thus, Wolfpack has to be the ones to involve themselves. Your mission is simple-Rendezvous with any and all survivors and investigate any suspicious activity. Any questions?" he asked Carlos raised his hand, a bit timidly

What is the separate mission the others are on?" he asked. Mason nodded. He thought that was it.

"We belive we have found the location of the lab Wesker used to engineer the hybrd virus. With any luck, some old research there will help us. Now, get out of here. You have a plane to catch.

Billy noticed Rebecca nervously fidgeting as they walked to the elevator. "Okay, what's wrong with you?" he asked. She met his eyes, her face full of worry.

"After Paris, I was hoping we wouldn't have anything like this happen for a while. Especially after Leon." She said. Billy hugged her around her shoulders and she felt herself sink into his grip.

"No one will touch you. Over my dead body were losing anyone." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I love you, you know that right?" Rebecca said laughing at how calm he was about the whole situation. One of them had to be, she guessed. Billy let out a chuckle.

"Love, you too, Rebecca." He said, kissing her forehead as the elevator opened up into the lobby.

**And that is chapter one. Thank you all for reading, and if you enjoyed it and have a couple of minutes, leave a review. All feedback is appreciated very much. 'Till next time everyone**

**Doomblade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then, lets get this next chapter typed, shall we?**

"Longest...trip...ever!" Billy said, stretching himself in the baggage claim of San Paulos airport

"Get over it. At least you didn't have a screaming brat kicking your seat the whole damn time." Barry grumbled. Rebecca amd Carlos exchanged amused smiles while they waited for their ride. After about five minutes. a man in a suit aprroached them.

"Excuse me, are you the BSAA team Mason sent?" the man said. Rebecca nodded while Carlos shook his hand.

"I'm Carlos. This is Billy, Rebecca and Barry. What's your name?" Carlos man shook his head.

"Not important. Cheif Anderson needs you at the police station ASAP." he said, leading them. Billy made a disgusted face.

"Whats that look for Billy?" Rebecca asked as they aprroached a car. Billy shook his head, his universal sign for 'tell you later.' so she dropped it. They crowded into the backseat and the suited man motioned for the driver to head on. The man pulled out a envelope.

"Were flying you to the base via 2 helicoptors. The cheif wants to give you as much help as he can, but since they may be expecting the main roads, flying is a safer bet. Barry narrowed his eyes at that.

"I wasn't born yesterday. What do you people know that your not telling us?" he said. The man sighed heavily.

"One of the people reported missing from the base arrived at the station. Commander Akers. He was assigned to the base with a security team. He showed up earlier this morning claiming everything was fine. Obviously, we don't believe him." he said.

"I would figure as much. So, you think Akers knows you didn't buy it and is expecting us to drive up there?" Billy asked.

"Thats our train of thought. We could be dead wrong, but it never hurts to be sure. My name is Joseph by the way." Joseph said. They pulled up to the station and hurried to the roof. There, they found the cheif and two police helicopters waiting on them. The cheif, a man of about 50, approached and shook Barrys hand.

"Thank you so much for hurrying out here. Please, insure Akers was telling the truth, or put a stop to him one." he said.

"That's why were here sir. Billy, you and me will take the one on the right. Rebecca, Carlos, you two take the other." Barry said.

Rebecca shifted her gaze nervously towards the waiting vehicles. She had never liked flying, or splitting up. Putting those two together? Yeah, she really wasn't too reassured about this. Billy chuckled and approached her, placing his hands on her face.

"It's just until we get to the base. Nothing can go wrong" he said, winking at her. Rebecca still felt nervous, but she smiled.

"Okay, Billy. Let's just get this over with." she said, raising up and kissing his cheek. Billy smirked as he boarded the chopper.

The choppers lifted off, carrying the team over the modernized city, and over the untamed jungle that was just beyond it's limits. The afternoon sun glinted off the cool black metal of the chopper. Carlos sat in one of the seats, observing the scene.

"So beautiful. I almost wish Leon and the others could see this." he said. Rebecca smiled at her friend and sat down next to him.

"Whatever their doing, i'm sure it's to the benefit of the BSAA. Theres a reason Chris is called 'mister no days off' you know." she laughed along with Carlos. Claire did wonder what her brother was doing at this particular moment.

Back on the rooftop, the chief and Joseph smiled at one another evily. Their eyes turned to a bright gold color. Joseph pulled out his radio and clicked it on. "Wesker, the fools are flying straight your way. Burn them out of the sky." he said. The cheif laughed at this.

"Well, done Joseph. You've fufilled your role perfectly." Wesker said from his end.

"No, Wesker. We should be thanking you. If not for Akers, we wouldn't have these incredible powers. As you requested, we will begin infecting the police water supply. Soon, the whole department will be yours." Joseph said. Wesker chuckled.

"Excelent. Remember, just the police. You are not to infect the city until you hear it directly from me." he said.

"Copy that, Wesker. Joseph out.

**Vitoria facility**

"Krauser, do me a favor and call Akers in here." Wesker said, twirling the badge he had taken off of agent Mendez in his fingers.

Akers, a tall, strong man dressed in his BSAA security team uniformed approached. His gold eyes shined with malice thoughts as he bowed. "What may i do for you, Master?" he said, his voice slighly scratchy, almost totaly hoarse.

"We have recieved confirmation the BSAA agents are on their way via helicopter. It would seem your decision to infect the cheif and agent Joseph was indeed the right call. Now then, are your strike team in position?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, master. They are merely awaiting your go-ahead, and then i'll call it." Akers said. Wesker made a wave motion with his hand.

"You have my approval. Blow them out of the sky at your first opputunity." he said. Akers stood and left.

"Krauser. Contact your spy within the BSAA and let me know what they have found out about this different plan for Leon and the others." Wesker said. Krauser nodded and walked down the hall, his steps echoing off the cold tiles.

"Oh, i'll contact my spy you son of a bitch." Krauser said, feeling his resenment for Wesker bubbling up again. Money or not, his concious would not allow himself to live with what Wesker was doing anymore. The sooner Ada moved, the better.

**Krausers room**

"Ada, can you hear me?" Krauser asked as the screens static began to clear up. Ada finally came into clear focus.

"Yes, i hear you. What's the status on Weskers plan?" she asked. Krauser shook his head. "That bad huh?"

"I don't like this. Wesker thinks he controls the infected, but he's dead wrong. Akers won't obey him forever, becuase soon he'll realize he doesn't need Wesker. I think giving them minds of their own was the wrong call." he said. Ada nodded.

"I agree. By the way, you said Wesker injected himself with some of the new virus. Any follow up to that?" she said.

"Yeah. the uroboros has begun to eat away at his cells. This keeps up, he'll die. He thinks injecting himself with this stuff will stabalize it, but i saw him cough up blood. I think he just shortened his life, and he knows it." he said. Ada sighed.

"The man's a fool. Krauser, im arriving in Sao Paulo in 5 minutes. We'll talk more later." she said.

"Copy, that Ada. I gotta get back to Wesker before he comes looking." he said.

"Krauser? Be careful...okay?" she said. Krauser's eyes widened.

"Uh..yeah Ada. You too." he said, closing the link and leaving to report back to Wesker.

**Jungle tower**

"Commander Akers, i see the targets. Request permission to fire." the soldier said.

"Confirmed. Proceed" Akers said. The soldier motioned to the team and armed two rocket launchers quickly.

**Onboard Billy's chopper**

"Billy, you see that shit?" Barry said, pointing to the tower. The flash of light indicated the rocket firing.

"Dodge that rocket!" Billy yelled at the pilot. The piolit went to do so, but the rocket wasn't aimed at them. Billy watched in horror as the rocket hit the side of Rebecca's chopper.

""Were going down!" Carlos yelled into the comlink. Billy clicked his in a panic

"Hang in there Carlos, were coming to get you. Land this damn thing!" Billy shouted.

"It's no good Billy. Just finish the mission!" Rebecca said as their chopper began to spin towards the ground.

"No chance in hell! I promised no one would die, and i meant it! I-" he was was cut off by Barry spinning him around.

"We've got more company!" he yelled. the other rocket hit again, sending their chopper flying down as well. Billy hit his head on the side of the door, blacking out as the trees caught their spinning blades.

**3 Hours later**

"Billy! Wake your dumb ass up! Barry yelled smacking Billy's face. Billy awoke, a cut down the side of his cheek, and a sprained wrist. Barry had a wound on his arm. "Come on, were burning daylight here." Barry said, helping Billy up. Billy looked around.

"The piolits dead?" he asked. Barry nodded and Billy cursed under his breath. Then he remembered what had happened. "YOu hear from Carlos or Rebecca at all?" he said. Barry shook his head again, this time staring at the dirt.

"No. And even if they tried, both our coms are fucked." he said, indicating the smashed metal in Billys ear.

"Okay, you still got your pistol." Barry nodded. "Okay. I'm going to follow that smoke. We need to find them." Billy said, indicating the plume of smoke rising above the canopy. "You with me?" he asked.

"Barry smirked and pointed to their badges. "Were a pack, remember? I've always got your back. Lead the way." he said. Billy smirked and they set off, determined to find their friends back.

**Facility**

Rebecca awoke on a table, restrained by metal cuffs. "What the hell is this?" she asked. A curel laugh echoed around her and Wesker stepped into the light. "Wesker! Where am i? Where is Carlos?" she said, her ribs aching.

"Now, now Rebecca. No need to worry. Carlos has been disposed of. But i've decided to give you another option." he said, idicating a vial of red liquid on the table. Rebeccas eyes widened in horror as she realized, images of Leon flashing through her mind.

"No! Damn it, i won't be your little puppet" she yelled. Wesker laughed again.

"Im not giving you a choice. When you awake, Rebecca as you know her will be gone." he said, hitting her pressure point.

"Billy...Help..." she whispered as she faded into unconciousness.

"Prepare her. I won't be long." Wesker said, leaving Krauser with Rebecca.

**Okay, so it is 2 in the damn morning as i type this. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it guys, as all feedback is very much appreciated. Until next time, everyone. This guy needs some sleep! lol**

**Doomblade**


End file.
